Shattered Revenge
by Yizatar
Summary: A story where Bakura's amulet hadn't held the spirit and the spirit within breaks Yugi to piss off Yami. Written out of boredom. WARNING NONCON, VIOLENCE, AND BLOOD.
1. Break you

Unfortunately, the spirit had taken over Bakura almost fully when Triton threw the amulet thing out the window. so now he pretended to be good to lure Yugi in and capture him.

they were in Yugis bedroom, going through their cards and trading every once in a while, when suddenly Bakura snatched Yugis puzzle and threw it across the room.

"Heh, you wont be relying on the pharaoh this time Yugi " he quickly grabbed the teens wrists and pinned him to the ground.

"Bakura! why did you throw my puzzle?! OW Stop!" the boy cried out as the spirit ripped at his shirt, clawing his chest open in the process. He grinned and grabbed a hold of the boys throat, licking the blood off his nails.

"I've been waiting to taste you for a long time Yugi " he smirked wickedly as Yugi gasped for air and clawed at his throat.

"pl..ease… st..op…" he whimpered pathetically in between gasps. Bakura just chuckled and dug his nails into the boys neck before letting go and forcing his tongue in the others mouth with a small hum. never giving him time to recover, he ripped the rest of Yugis shirt off and used it to tie his wrists above his head, to the leg of his bed. Yugi just lie there, confused and panting. he couldn't believe what was happening, and frankly he was scared.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Yugi blurted the demand out, but the spirit just ignored the question and licked some of the blood off his chest, eliciting a blush from the boy.

"Hm you like that ?" Bakura smirked and licked slowly up to yugi's neck, sucking on it gently, making him shudder.

"S-stop!" Yugi pleaded with him and fervently tried to get the ruined shirt off his wrists. the spirit then bit his neck hard enough for blood to trickle down his chin. Yugi cringed and a few tears ran down his cheek.

"Help! Yami! Grandpa! Someone!" he tried screaming for help, which make Bakura laugh. he let the boys neck go and licked his lips.

"No one can hear you here, I've put up a barrier so we wont be… interrupted " he smirked vividly when he saw the colour drain from Yugi's face. he licked some of the blood off of the boys neck and started undoing his captives pants.

"What do you want from me?!" Yugi's voice wavered with fear. Bakura chuckled darkly and replied.

"I want to break you."


	2. Breaking

The spirit looked over his work and grinned with satisfaction, tugging his toys pants off and throwing them over his shoulder.

"you wont be needing those." he said and chuckled at Yugi's simple boxers, light blue with gray trim. Yugi started squirming around, trying desperately to at least buy himself time. The spirit let him squirm and got off of the boy. He went into Yugis closet and started looking for something. Yugis struggling had made the bonds tighter, rubbing his wrists raw. When Bakura came back with a bat, his worries only grew.

"Hold still Yugi~" The Spirit laughed and brought the bat harshly down on the boys chest, knocking the wind out of him. He cringed and gasped, trying to keep calm when Bakura brought the bat back down and took his breath away again. The spirit giggled darkly and started swinging all over the boy, leaving dark purple bruises anywhere he fancied. At first Yugi had stayed quiet and took it, but the beating had gotten harder and his body ached for an escape. After he had too much, he started pleading with the spirit.

"Stop!" He cried out, "Please stop!" By now his face was covered in tears and he was covered in dark bruises, each one throbbed from the abuse. The spirit put the bat down and kissed Yugi roughly.

"You're so cute when you beg" He smirked and bit hard on the boys lower lip, lapping up more of his captives 'sweet' blood. He hummed happily into the smaller teens mouth, making more bites into the poor boys lips. By now Yugis eyes were red from all the crying and every little movement hurt. He lie there and let Bakura kiss and bite his because he had no energy left to rebel. the spirit broke the kiss and grinned.

"Finally given in eh?" he chuckled and tugged Yugis boxers off, revealing him fully to his captor. Yugi whimpered as Bakura grabbed his flaccid member and pinched at it, tormenting the boy further. The spirit undid his jeans and pushed Yugis legs up in the air, looking over his soon-to-be-impure asshole. Yugi cried out in pain as the spirit forced himself inside, smirking with satisfaction. He pulled out slowly and watched the blood drip from the poor boy, soft whimpers coming from his grimacing face. The spirit smiled proudly and pushed himself back inside.

"I am going to break you!" He shouted each word in between thrusts, relishing in the boys complaints. Yugi cried out desperately. His ass stung and he felt weak, every thrust came with more blood leaving the poor boy. Soon it was splattered all over his legs and the carpet.

"Please…. st..op…." He meekly begged, barely keeping his eyes open. Bakura thrust for the final time and climaxed inside. Blood and cum dripped onto the floor, and Yugi lost consciousness.


	3. Broken

When Yugi woke up he was lying on the ground, his wrists were untied from the leg of his bed, and a towel carelessly laying over his bloody crotch. He slowly sat up and cringed in pain, his bruises were still dark and sensitive to the slightest touch. he carefully wrapped the towel around his waist and stood up, dealing with whatever pain mindlessly. He silently walked to the bathroom and got in the shower, turning it on a gentle setting. The water pulsed out and hit his bruises, making him cringe at first but then the water started to relax him. He grabbed the soap and started cleaning the cuts on his chest, wincing a bit as they opened and the water at his feet mixed with blood and turned a red hue. after washing all the blood and sweat off of himself he got out of the shower and dried off. He wrapped a clean towel around his waist and walked back into his room. He picked up his millennium puzzle, carefully putting it on and started talking to Yami.

'Yami are you there?' Yugi was trying to contact the spirit of the puzzle, he knew Yami saw everything from his sacred prison, but he still needed someone to help him, and he didn't trust anyone else to see him like this.

'Yes Aibou I'm here. Are you okay? I can't believe he would do that to you.' Yami spat the words out worriedly, he was supposed to protect his Aibou and he had failed, now Yugi was hurt and he felt it was his fault. Yugi stood by his dresser and sighed.

'I can handle it Yami, It just hurts' Yugi paused his thoughts and sat on his bed, wincing at the pain shooting through his spine. Yami didn't like this. His Aibou shouldn't be hurting like this. He had to keep him safe.

'Let me take over.' Yami softly spoke in the boys mind. If he took control, he would feel the pain, not Yugi. Yugi thought about it for a bit, but he didn't answer. 'Yugi please let me take over, this is all my fault.'

"Yami I can take it, don't worry" Yugi blurted out aloud, too busy trying to deal with his sore body to speak telepathically. He got up and walked over to his dresser, grabbing some baggy clothes and putting them on carefully. He tried his best to avoid his bruises, but they were all over and he felt them throb anyway. He grimaced and Yami spoke, more commanding this time.

'Yugi let me take over now.' Yugi bit his lip and accidentally opened a cut up, blood dripped from this mouth and he cringed.

'fine..' Yugi gave in, activated the puzzle, and switched with Yami.


	4. Promise

The first thing Yami felt when he switched with Yugi was a stinging pain in his lip, and a warm trail on his neck. He softly spoke to the now peaceful boy in his head.

'Its okay Aibou, you can rest now' He got up and cringed a bit. Bakura really did a number on his Yugi. He would get him back for this, somehow. He got up and went to the bathroom, taking off his clothes on the way there. He was going to see just how much he had hurt his precious Aibou. When he had all his clothes off he looked in the mirror, checking over every inch of their body. When he got the the back he was horrified. That vile spirit had been so cruel to him.

"Don't worry Aibou, I will never let anyone harm you again." Yami growled at the mirror and put his clothes back on. Even though he was controlling the body and feeling all the pain, he could barely feel Yugi's spirit with him. Bakura must have used some dark magic to weaken him. He figured Yugi's grandfather must know something that could help, so he went downstairs to the shop.

"Yugi?! You look like you've been in a fight! What happened?" His grandfather was shocked to see him in such a shape. Yami sighed and started explaining.

"Yugi is resting, he was attacked by a dark spirit and i can barely feel his spirit anymore, We need to find a way to make him healthy again." Yugis grandfather went upstairs and Yami followed, his grandfather retrieved some herbs from the kitchen and went in Yugis room. Yami sat on Yugis bed and frowned. "Will those help him gain strength again?" he asked warily.

"Yes these are herbs passed down generations, they cure just about everything i can think of. They taste dreadful though." His grandfather chuckled and handed them to Yami. "I will be downstairs if you need me, just keep Yugi in bed, got it?"

"Yes sir, He needs rest." Yami ate the herbs, laid down, and activated the puzzle, switching Yugi back to control.

'You can do this Yugi, get some rest' Yami worriedly watched over his Yugi while he slept peacefully. 'I promise to protect you, Aibou.'


	5. Who?

Everything was numb.

He opened his eyes languidly and stared at the bland ceiling, not quite sure why he was sleeping in the first place.  
Actually, he wasn't sure about anything.  
He heard a voice in his head, it didn't sound like his own.

"What…" He sat up groggily and looked around, ignoring the worried voice in his mind. He didn't recognize this place, but it felt familiar. He got out of the bed and stretched, only to fall backwards from a shock of pain up his spine. He jumped back up when someone entered the room, an old man with a bandanna on his head and a bottle of pain pills in his hand.

"Oh good you're finally awake. You gave me quite the scare Yugi" The old man chuckled and set the medicine on the dresser. The boy looked at him like he was crazy and asked something that made him jolt upright.

"Who's Yugi?"

* * *

Yami had been watching Yugi while he slept, thinking about all the things that could go wrong, all the things that demon could do, all the things he could say.

He was relieved when he finally woke up.  
But he could tell something worse had happened.

"Aibou! You're awake! Are you feeling well? Does it hurt anymore?" He was assaulting his with questions but hey, he was worried about him.

"What…" Yugi sat up, not even answering Yamis questions. He acted as if this was a strange place to wake up in, and that only made his worries grow. He had gotten out of bed too fast and abruptly fell back on his ass. Yami felt a little more at ease seeing how much he could move. Yugi jumped up out of bed when his grandfather entered the room.

"Oh good you're finally awake. You gave me quite the scare Yugi" His grandfather laughed and set some more of the dulling medicine on Yugis dresser. Yugi stared at him and asked something Yami never even feared he would hear.

"Who's Yugi?"


	6. Confusion

Yami sat gloomily outside his door, his back leaned carelessly against the wall. This was the first time Yugis door had ever been closed, let alone locked to him. He had tried everything to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. He could force it open, but who knows what that would do to him? If he couldn't get in, he couldn't talk to Yugi anymore. Which meant he wouldn't know what was happening outside until it opened.

—

He had been talking with the old man for a while. Apparently he was a kid named Yugi and the man was his grandfather.  
Wow this was confusing.

"Why can't I remember anything?" Yugi asked his grandfather the question that bugged him the most. His grandfather frowned and attempted to explain.

"You were attacked by an evil spirit. It may have used its dark powers to give you amnesia" Yugi gave him that same you're-crazy look he had before, and the old man sighed. "This is a serious matter Yugi, without your memories you will be in a lot of danger." He crossed his arms and continued; "Have you talked with the spirit of the puzzle yet?"

"The what?" Yugi scratched the back of his head; he was confused, hurt, and this guy was making no sense. Spirits didn't exist. They're just made up for little kids stories, right? Well whatever, he still needed to regain his memories; no matter how absurd this guy seemed, he knew about Yugi.

"In the millennium puzzle." His grandfather pointed to the gold pyramid around his neck. Yugi raised it up and looked at the delicately carved eye on the front. He felt a power radiate from the item, and he heard that voice again, fainter this time.

He felt his surroundings change, and now he was alone.

* * *

Yugi glanced at his new surroundings; it was dark, very dark. He peered around until he saw a faint light line on the floor. He walked towards it and saw that it was from a door. He kneeled on the ground, bending over to look through the crack. He saw someone sitting outside of the door, facing him. He couldn't see what they looked like, but apparently they had seen him.

"Hello?" He warily spoke through the crack, and the stranger gaped, fumbling towards the door. The light was abruptly blocked by another head bent down to look inside the blackened room.

"Aibou?" The stranger sounded familiar. Yugi got up and looked for the door handle, more with his hands than his eyes. As far as he could tell, there was no doorknob or anything. He was trapped.

"Who are you!?" Yugi demanded anxiously. He didn't even know how he got here, hell he didn't know where here was. The stranger sighed and sat facing the door.

"I am Yami, I am the spirit of the millennium puzzle. Usually this door would be open to me and I would be able to talk with you" Yami started explaining the situation and Yugi listened intently. Yugi sat with his back to the door and listened to Yami talk for a long time. It had seemed like they could talk for eternity.

By the time Yugi had relearned all the spirit knew, an hour or so had passed. The room had lightened a bit and the doorknob had appeared. Yugi got up slowly and opened the door. When Yami saw him safe and sound he rushed about him and hugged him tight.


	7. Chatterbox

Yugi glanced at his new surroundings; it was dark, very dark. He peered around until he saw a faint light line on the floor. He walked towards it and saw that it was from a door. He kneeled on the ground, bending over to look through the crack. He saw someone sitting outside of the door, facing him. He couldn't see what they looked like, but apparently they had seen him.

"Hello?" He warily spoke through the crack, and the stranger gaped, fumbling towards the door. The light was abruptly blocked by another head bent down to look inside the blackened room.

"Aibou?" The stranger sounded familiar. Yugi got up and looked for the door handle, more with his hands than his eyes. As far as he could tell, there was no doorknob or anything. He was trapped.

"Who are you!?" Yugi demanded anxiously. He didn't even know how he got here, hell he didn't know where here was. The stranger sighed and sat facing the door.

"I am Yami, I am the spirit of the millennium puzzle. Usually this door would be open to me and I would be able to talk with you" Yami started explaining the situation and Yugi listened intently. Yugi sat with his back to the door and listened to Yami talk for a long time. It had seemed like they could talk for eternity.

By the time Yugi had relearned all the spirit knew, an hour or so had passed. The room had lightened a bit and the doorknob had appeared. Yugi got up slowly and opened the door. When Yami saw him safe and sound he rushed about him and hugged him tight.


	8. Fluffy Deception

When Yugi had returned to reality, his grandfather had left the room. He rose from his bed carefully and downed some of the pain medication his grandfather left for him. He opened his bedroom door only to see a worried looking Ryou about to knock.

"Yugi! I was so worried! Are you okay?" The boy abashedly smiled at him, which was odd to Yugi. Didn't the spirit of the puzzle tell him Bakura had been the one who hurt him?

"Why are you worried about me? Yami told me everything that happened you damned spirit!" Yugi spat the words out as his former friend, he couldn't believe he was even in his house after what he did. Ryou did look confused though.

"Oh no Yugi why are you wearing that thing?! Don't you remember what that spirit did last night?" He quickly snatched the puzzle away from Yugi and threw it on the ground. Yugi reached out to smack his hand away but was too slow.

"Why would you throw my puzzle on the floor?!" He pushed Ryou against the wall, lifting him up by his shirt collar. "You give me one good reason I shouldn't call the cops on you." He was thinking about it, he didn't much care if Ryou was just possessed by a spirit, he was too hurt to care.

"Y-yugi please stop! The spirit of your puzzle is evil! H-he took over your body last night a-and almost killed you! I tried to stop him but he knocked me out and w-when I woke up I was at my house a few moments ago." Ryou stuttered the words out, flinching at the clearly angry boy before him. Yugi Let his collar go and Ryou rubbed the back of his head and frowned. Yugi gathered up the puzzle pieces and walked back in his room, Ryou following closely behind.

"If he's that dangerous, then it's best if I just lock this away again." Ryou just nodded and watched Yugi put each piece meticulously into the golden box it came in. When he was done he put the box in his dresser drawer and turned to Ryou. "I'm sorry I accused you, I-i can't really remember much of anything. My grandpa explained some things to me and that spirit said a lot of things about you, but I'm not sure who to believe.." He trailed off, feeling betrayed and confused. He hoped Ryou wasn't lying to him too. Without warning, Ryou reached out from behind Yugi and hugged him, wrapping his arms around his midsection. He was careful not to push on his bruises too much.

"I wish there was some way I could help.." Ryou softly whispered on the boys neck, causing Yugi to shiver. He pushed Ryou off of him and turned to face him, stumbling back into the dresser a bit. Ryou grabbed Yugis hands swiftly so we didn't fall into his dresser and pulled him close to his body, purposely laying them both on the boys bed.


End file.
